


Love is Made of Chocolate

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [32]
Category: Leverage
Genre: BridgePort Brew Pub, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, Multi, POV Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Eliot could see when Hardison and Parker came in, snow dusting their shoulders. Hardison was wearing a knit cap, but neither of them was wearing heavy enough coats in his opinion.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Love is Made of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassildra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassildra/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2019 for Cassildra.

Eliot could see the front window of the bar from the passthrough, so he knew when it started snowing. He could also see when Hardison and Parker came in, snow dusting their shoulders. Hardison was wearing a knit cap, but neither of them was wearing heavy enough coats in his opinion.

Grumbling to himself about idiots not dressing for the weather, he headed to get the ingredients he needed.

Fifteen minutes later, Eliot pushed backward through the kitchen doors, a steaming mug in each hand. He headed straight for the table in the corner where he knew Hardison and Parker would be sitting. He set the mugs in front of them, mouth twitching a little as they both jumped, and crossed his arms.

“Uh, what is this?” Hardison asked, looking at the mug in front of him like he thought it might be poison. Which, really, was kind of insulting.

“It’s hot chocolate,” Eliot said, frowning when both of them continued to look nonplussed. Sometimes he worried about these two. He really did. “It’s cold and neither of you are wearing heavy coats.”

“It’s not that cold,” Parker said absently. She picked up her mug and sniffed it, then took a big sip. “This is really good.”

Eliot was sure he was going to bust a blood vessel. “It’s _snowing_ outside!” he hissed. “And of course it’s good, I made it.”

“That is true, you make good food,” Hardison admitted, apparently deciding the drink wasn’t poisoned and drinking some of his own. “And drinks.”

“Why do I put up with you two?” Eliot muttered, turning to go back to the kitchen.

A hand reached out to stop him, stopping him before he got more than a step away. Both Hardison and Parker were smiling at him, those shit eating grins they got when they were really having fun teasing someone. Him, usually.

“Because you love us,” Hardison said.

Well, Eliot really couldn’t argue with that. He sighed, then leaned in to kiss each of them before turning back toward the kitchen again. “Just go get better coats, would you?”


End file.
